


One Less Lonely Night

by Josie20k



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Autistic Akamatsu Kaede, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2021, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Living Together, Sleep Deprivation, because why not, cheek kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie20k/pseuds/Josie20k
Summary: An exhausted, sleep-deprived Kaede returns home after a delayed, sold-out show. Lucky for her, Maki has precision timing.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki
Kudos: 18





	One Less Lonely Night

The lock clicked as Kaede turned the key inside and opened the door to her apartment.

“I’m home!” She called out.

But her girlfriend wasn’t, judging by the silence in response. Not an uncommon occurrence, given Maki’s line of work. Kaede dropped her bags and shrugged off her coat, hanging it up at the entrance. As her fame grew, so did the size of her live shows. And so did her exhaustion after said shows. Though she wouldn’t want any other life.

Even if it took so much out of her that her first instinct was to flop back on the couch and just... breathe. She had no energy to do anything else, and she could have easily fallen asleep right there with her legs slung over the armrest. It was tempting to just watch a low-energy movie until she drifted to sleep. But back posture was important for a pianist, she begrudgingly decided. She stood up and plodded her way to the bedroom.

The bed was made perfectly. Maki must have done that before she headed out for the day. Usually, when she comes home while Kaede is sleeping, Maki just takes the couch instead of risking disturbing her. Yet, she still went through the effort to make the bed, especially on the days of Kaede’s big shows, which were expected at least once a month.

Kaede smiled. A little thing like that made her feel less alone. Even on nights when loneliness was expected.

Kaede undressed down to her sleepwear, tossing the clothes she was wearing, not minding where they went. Pulling out her smart phone, she set it on the charger. It ran out of power during the night, and was long overdue for replacement. While it turned on, Kaede climbed into bed and snuggled the blanket close to her, up to her shoulders.

She shut her eyes and focused on her breathing. However, her focus broke when her phone, now powered on, blared a notification and the light shined directly on her face. She reached out for the volume buttons. While turning the notification volume down, she noticed it was a text from Maki. Which was good enough reason to bother checking. She unlocked her phone and read the message.

_Came home an hour after the show, but you weren’t home. Going out for groceries._

It was sent an hour ago. Kaede replied, texting with one tired finger.

_show was delayed. just got home now. in bed_

She sent it and put her phone to sleep. Since she turned the notification sound off, she won’t know if Maki replied to her or not. But Maki would understand, she was sure. Sleep deprivation on top of performing a full set for thousands of fans was a good recipe for a very non-verbal Kaede.

It turned out the world didn’t want her to get any rest. This night was surprisingly noisy. Cars, sirens, thuds in the walls. Kaede couldn’t help but be bugged by all of it. She shifted about in bed, hoping that maybe a new angle would drown out the sounds, but it didn’t work.

The shifting suddenly stopped when Kaede realized she heard a sound from inside the apartment. Either something being set on the counter, or the fridge being opened... or both. Soon after, there was a knock at the bedroom door. The knob turned, and from behind the door came Maki.

Maki waved her hand, “Hey.”

Kaede, despite her tiredness, beamed. She waved back.

“Having trouble sleeping?” Maki walked, “I could hear you from the kitchen.”

Kaede mumbled a confirmation. Maki opened the nightstand’s drawer on Kaede’s side of the bed. She pulled something out; Kaede’s favorite pair of earmuffs.

“You forgot these,” Maki softly smiled, handing them over.

Kaede smiled even brighter, taking the earmuffs, “Ah... thank you! Sorry, I’m... super tired.”

“No problem,” Maki closed the drawer. “I’ll ask you how the show went in the morning, then. Uh... do you... want me to sleep with you tonight?”

Kaede raised a brow with an amused smile. Had she been more awake, she would have said something snarky. Instead, she just gave a mumbled, “Yes.”

Maki smiled. As she stood, she gave a quick kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek. Maki climbed onto her side of the bed. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s back, and Kaede idly slung an arm over Maki’s hip. The pair stayed like that, cuddled up under the blanket, waiting for sleep to come. Lying there, in her girlfriend’s arms, Kaede had a strike of inspiration. She hoped that she wouldn’t lose it by the morning.

One less lonely night is one less lonely life.

**Author's Note:**

> Ironically enough, I was sleep deprived when I started editing this. Not when I wrote it, but still. Have a good Femslash February y'all!


End file.
